Love In All The Wrong Places
by AdrenalineAngelJayde
Summary: AU Avengers. Loki has dominated Earth and become king. He's bored with all of it so he goes to see Tony to entertain himself. Stuff ensues. I'm horrible at this! M for later chapters. Please review. I'll post more if people like it!
1. Hello Again

**Love In All The Wrong Places**

**Chapter 1; Hello Again**

It had been some time since Loki Laufeyson had gone to visit his captives. It seemed that running a planet and keeping it's inhabitants in line took a good amount of time and effort. Well, in truth Loki hadn't seen any of the Avengers since he had fought them. They had been sealed away in various rooms in the partially desroyed Stark Tower. It was on a dreary morning like this that the deity needed entertainment, so he decided he would visit that amusingly infuriating man that was so sure of his team's triumph; Stark himself.

Really he just wanted to rub his victory in. He entered the room via magic, eyes searching for the figure that he had come to see. There was the figure, sitting in a corner on a chair. "Stark, so good to see you again." The God of Mischief greeted, grinning. It wasn't often that he had someone to play with these days.

Tony Stark was ragged, losing his mind in one of the guest rooms that he had built. He had been provided with the bare necesities of life there. There wasn't any alcohol brought to him, nor any technology to play with. The inventor had been sober for about six months now, painfully so. The chitauri were only so fun to play with and then it got boring when he was met with the same nonchallant violence time and time again so when Loki appeared out of nowhere he was certainly interested.

"Hey, Reindeer Games. Where'd your horns go?" Tony asked and Loki grinned.

"My _helmet_ is not necesarry here." The deity replied, thoroughly pleased by the man's unchanging sarcasm.

The deity's interest in Stark had started at the beginning of his domination of Earth. A human to have an intellect to match his own was unfathomable before their meeting. As it was there wasn't even an Asgardian that could. This was something that he would have liked to explore earlier but really? Now was just as good a time as then.

"If you say so. I think I liked your world domination get up better." The genius joked and Loki raised a brow.

"Are surely commenting on my clothing?" He asked slowly, staring at the man in front of him.

"I surely am, sweet cheeks." Tony answered, mocking Loki's odd speech patterns.

"Do not mock the one that has the power to crush you, _Ant_hony." The god answered with a grin. And _oh_ how fun that would be. "And anyway, I came to see how you stood abou your team now. Still think that you'll avenge your precious planet?"

"Maybe... Though I have to say, I haven't taken a walk in some time." Tony said with a shrug. "Cool thing you did there with my name though. You really think I _care_ at this point if you crush me or not?"

Please review! I'd like to know what you think! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!


	2. Let's Play

**Love In All The Wrong Places**

**Chapter 2; Let's Play**

Loki chuckled some at Tony's aparent lack of interest in his own well-being. Though, he couldn't say that it was something that he was expecting from the billionaire. This. This was why the deity was so interested in the man before him, the intellect aside. He was unpredictable. That could prove entertaining for even the rest of Tony's mortal life.

"Oh? Then why did you resist my domination of your realm?" He asked slowly, carefully moving a bit closer.

"I like my freedom?" Tony shot back.

Loki laughed outright at those words. His freedom? Stupid mortal. "It got you nowhere in the end. And if you would have cooperated you could have been free from what makes you so worthless. I am here ultimately here to inprove Midgard-"

"What the hell is Midgard?" The inventor interrupted, staring a bit. This so-called god really did have an odd way of speaking.

"That is what the gods call your planet." He answered, somewhat irritated by the interruption.

"Oh, okay. Now that that's all cleared up. What did you do with my buddies?"

"Buddies? What in the Nine Realms are those?"

"The crazy bunch of super heros that I was on a team with, you know?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at the god before him.

"Those. They are just the same as you, locked away." Loki answered, Turning to look out the window for a moment as Tony watched. Then something dawned on him, a plan. He ould use Tony's aparent interest in the well-being of his teammates to his advantage and force him into playing by his rules. The deity had been rather lonely lately anyway. The Chitauri weren't much company.

Loki rounded on Tony and smirked deviously. "How would you like to play a game?"

"I don't like that look. And why would I want to play a game with you?" Tony asked with a frown. This couldn't be good. He could tell by the look that the other was giving him.

"Be cause your allies are the prize, their safety anyway."

"That isn't cool... Okay, fine. Shoot."

Loki scrunched his eyebrows a bit at Tony's terminology but decided that it meant to go on. "You will be my plaything for the assurance of my treating them well. If you find a way to escape and release them from their bonds without my knowing it, you may go free and I will leave you alone so long as you run."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
